<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pspspsp cathy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990346">pspspsp cathy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other, alternative universe: they're not reincarnated, drunk attempts to flirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe where Anne gets super drunk and decides to text Cathy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, implied katanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pspspsp cathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieParrlyn/gifts">CassieParrlyn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello my luvs, i finally uploaded something again. this is dedicated to my wonderful friend maddy, because it's her birthday today (or yesterday depending on where you live xx)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Anne sighed softly as she stared down at the drink in front of her, some pinkish liquid. She didn’t even know what she was drinking. Something related to pink lady or something familiar sounding. Whatever it was, it has gotten her drunk and it was exactly what she wanted right now. She’d spent the last day glued to her cousin, while the girl was constantly talking about Anna, they’ve recently gotten together and it was fair to say, that her new girlfriend was the only one thing Kat was talking about. Anne was happy for her though, but she still needed to comprehend her cousins coming out. </p><p> </p><p>Her cousin was gay. She was Unicorns and Rainbows gay with a capital G. Now, that wasn’t a bad thing. Hell, she was ecstatic for her cousin. She’d finally found that missing piece she’d always talked about when she described her disastrous dates in the past. But it brought up a lot of feelings in her life that she’d kept hidden for so long. With her really conservative parents, she didn’t even dare thinking about coming out. But she was a grown woman now, and she was living on her own in a completely different city and now with her cousin being brave enough to come out, she’d begun second-guessing her decision to ignore anything remotely feeling wise that popped up towards a female. And with that hesitation came a rush of feelings for a certain friend she’d just recently begun to get close to before she could box them all away like she had in the past. </p><p> </p><p>So here she was, hunched over the sticky bar at the little bar her friend Catherine of Aragon had forced her to go, drowning her confusion in alcohol as thoughts of dark brown eyes and curly black hair swirled around in her mind. One drink became two and the edges of her vision blurred slightly, the thoughts turning from simple smiles to that damn little lip bite Cathy did when she was nervous, or the way she tilted her head when she was confused. When two drinks became three Anne’s mind hit the gutter and her head began to hurt slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon forced her to get up at some point, because she wanted to go home, it was obviously late. So Anne shakily stood and headed for the door, intending on calling for a cab and heading home. Pulling out her phone, however, turned out to be a very dangerous idea as it reminded her that she had Cathy’s number in her phone. Biting her lip, Anne opened her messages and squinted down at her phone, typing out a text and sending it before her liquid courage failed her. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">ur pretty just like a star</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Why a star? She had no idea, something about the way Cathy smiled, always made her shine. </p><p>After a few moments, Anne had just managed to call a cab, her phone dinged with an incoming text.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Uhm, thank you..?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Anne beamed as she opened the message from Cathy, already happily typing a reply as she waited for her cab.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">u literally are. all shiny annd you lite up my lifee</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Anne, are you drunk?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Cathy was having a boring night. A truly, brain meltingly boring night at the office finishing paperwork, and god did she want a distraction. Anything. Hell, at this point she’d even welcome <em> Thomas </em>her annoying ex-admirer through that door if it would get her out of doing paperwork for a while. Sighing, she stared down at the document that was opened on her laptop, only to flinch slightly when she heard her phone go off. Glancing down at her screen, her heart did a little skip as she saw Anne’s name.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ur pretty just like a star</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Brow crinkling in confusion, she stared at the text for a moment before hesitantly sending back a thank you. That wasn’t Anne’s usual texting style. It was kind of weird seeing Anne texting like this. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">u literally are. all shiny annd you lite up my lifee</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Unbidden, a soft giggle bubbled up in the back of Cathy’s throat, her lips pressing tightly together to prevent it, or smile, from escaping. Some of her employees were still around and they definitely didn’t need to see that. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Anne, are you drunk?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">No.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Okay, maybe?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Cathy couldn’t help it when the texts came in, she started laughing, a bit of warmth blooming in her chest. “Anne, you’re an adorable little dork sometimes.” She muttered as she shook her head, smiling fondly at her phone. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">you r rly distracting me.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Cathy’s eyes widened at the next text, she reread it over and over again, wondering if she was mixing signals. Was Anne trying to hit on her in her drunk state?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Distracting? How so?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Cathy held her breath as she waited for a reply, her heart fluttering treacherously in her chest. “Please be gay, please be gay, please be gay.” She thought as she watched those damn three dots do their little wave at the bottom of the screen as Anne replied. She’d never wanted a response to scream <em> gay </em> this badly before. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i really love your smile and howw it makes me feel</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Well. If that wasn’t a gay reply then Cathy didn’t know what she was going to do around Anne the next time she saw the woman. Cheeks flushed and pupils slightly blown, Cathy swallowed hard as she stared at her phone, paperwork well and truly forgotten.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">and when u smile i cant breath</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>And now Cathy couldn’t breathe. The usual reserved Anne Boleyn was a flirty drunk, and apparently not as straight as Cathy had first thought. Suddenly, Cathy remembered the little fact that Anne was drunk and a bolt of worry shot through her. Partially because she didn’t know if this was just the alcohol speaking, but mostly because she didn’t know if she was drunk at a bar or drunk at home. She quickly grabbed her phone again, seeing Anne’s new messages.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">cathyy?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">are you still here???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">cathyyyyyyyy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">pspspspsp cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Anne where are you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i dunno?? a brighe??</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Cathy’s eyed widened at the text, panic gripping her for a moment before another text came through.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">mr cab driver says priory road or something</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">omgg i see your work building HII</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">nvm ur gone. i think thats my house coming up. i know where i am now!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p><br/>
Cathy let out a shaky chuckle as she read through the messages popping up on her screen her racing heart slowly starting to calm down. Good, Anne was safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Anne Boleyn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You should get some sleep.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i don't wanna.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Please? We can talk tomorrow.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Fine. nightie cathyy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Goodnight Anne, sleep well.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Cathy let out a soft sigh as she set her phone down, biting her lip lightly as she reluctantly went back to her paperwork. Tomorrow would either make or break her.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Anne whimpered pitifully as she cracked an eye open the next morning, her skull throbbing with a nasty hangover. Forcing herself up off the bed, she snatched her phone off her nightstand and stumbled into the living room to flop down on her conveniently placed couch, so she could soak up enough sun to banish this hell from her head.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, her hangover was receding, and she was slowly sitting up, running a hand through her hair as she tried to piece together what happened the night before.</p><p>She picked up her phone from beside because somebody must’ve sent her a message.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Morning Anne. I hope you're feeling alright.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Why on earth was Cathy texting her, and why was she asking if she was.. oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. She had drunk dialed Cathy? Scrolling back through the texts from the night before, her cheeks slowly turned red. This was even worse than calling her. “Oh god,” She whined out as she stared at the horribly spelled out attempts to flirt. “You’re shiny? Really?” She groaned out as she covered her face for a moment. Finally, she worked up the courage to text Cathy back. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Well, my headache finally went away, so that's a start.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">No, no need to apologise, Anne, it was quite cute.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Cute?</p><p>Anne’s heart skipped a beat as she stared down at her phone. Had she accidentally flirted her way into a possible relationship while flat out drunk? Or was Cathy just humoring her?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Did you mean it last night? Or was that just the alcohol talking?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Anne swallowed hard, her hands shaking slightly. This was it. She could either come clean to Cathy about her attraction and possibly throw her life into utter<em> chaos, </em>or she could lie and shove everything back into the little boxes they’d been in and go back to pretending to be straight.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I did. Not my best attempt at flirting, but then again, for being so drunk I could barely see my phone screen, I think I did pretty well.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>She sent back, her heart pounding wildly. “Please let her like me too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well, I thought the first attempt was the best. I’ve always loved the stars.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Are you free tonight? Maybe we could go get dinner together and you could show me which star got you thinking of me?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Anne let out a little squeak, her eyes widening at the words on her screen, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks as she slowly began to grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Cathy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It's a date.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is @theothercatherine, feel free to send me asks and prompts on there</p><p>thanks for reading my loves xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>